Height
by twentae
Summary: [REQUESTED BY Daevict024 & bbang2chan] Dan Oh Sehun benci ketika 'properti'nya disentuh oleh siapapun. Posesif? Kau bisa katakan begitu, lagipula agak berlebihan juga karena sebenarnya—seperti yang dikatakan Luhan—Sehun belum benar-benar 'mengklaim' Minseok sebagai miliknya. Apa ia mencium bau tantangan di sini? / Sehun x Xiumin.
1. Height

**Title : Height**

**Genre : Romance, a little bit Family**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok (Xiumin) other EXO members **

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : HunMin FF **_**requested by**__**Daevict024**_**. Terima kasih sudah **_**request**_**! (berasa mbak-mbak operator) maaf kalau jelek, tapi Authornya ketjeh, tenang aja kok. Dan aku tahu sebenernya tinggi Xiumin itu sekitar se-leher atau telinganya Sehun, tapi, untuk kenyamanan anda selama membaca (oke, sekarang mirip pramugari) anggep se-dadanya, oke?**

**Summary : **"Kau memang tidak begitu tinggi, _Hyung_. Tapi setidaknya, dengan tinggimu saat ini, aku dapat memelukmu dan membenamkan kepalamu pada dadaku. Agar kau bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku yang menggila. Agar kau tahu bahwa semua itu karenamu, _Hyung_."

**_twentae_**

Minseok berumur empat tahun ketika Sehun baru menghirup oksigen.

Sebagai anak bungsu, Minseok tak pernah merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang adik, ataupun mengasuh seorang adik. Sebenarnya, Minseok ingin mempunyai adik, tapi ia sudah cukup puas dengan perilaku ayah dan ibunya yang terkesan lebih memanjakannya dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. Jadi, Minseok tidak pernah meminta seorang adik kepada orang tuanya.

"Oh _Ahjumma_ punya adik bayi?" Minseok menatap ibunya dengan tatapan berkilat. Ibunya terkekeh pelan melihat semangat anaknya, ia mengelus pelan surai hitam Minseok sebelum mengangguk kecil. Senyuman Minseok melebar, meskipun tidak mempunyai hubungan darah, kini Minseok akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang adik.

Minseok bersenandung kecil selama perjalanan, membuat ibunya geli sendiri melihat tingkahnya. Terkadang, Minseok akan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh ibunya secara perlahan sambil berlarian kecil, menyuruh sang ibu untuk berjalan lebih cepat karena 'adik'nya sudah menunggunya.

"_Annyeong_ Minseok-_ah_, kenapa semangat sekali hari ini?" sapa Oh _Ahjusshi_ begitu Minseok menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar. Oh _Ahjusshi_ balas tersenyum sebelum mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan mulai berlari sambil menirukan suara mobil balap, membuat Minseok tertawa senang. "Minseok-_ah_! Jangan menganggu adik bayi, oke?" tegur ibunya dari ruang tamu. Minseok membalasnya dengan 'ya' singkat dan Oh _Ahjusshi_ membawanya masuk ke kamar anaknya.

Minseok terdiam ketika melihat sosok kecil yang terbaring di atas ranjang mungil. Sosok itu mempunyai kulit seputih susu, bibir merah muda yang kecil dan hidung yang menggemaskan. Membuat Minseok ingin mengecup hidung mungil itu. Tangannya masih terbungkus oleh sarung tangan, begitu pula dengan kakinya jadi Minseok tidak begitu tahu bagaimana rupa jari-jarinya. Yang pasti, mungil dan menggemaskan. Perlahan, Minseok menyentuh pipi tembam sosok suci itu.

"Lembut," komentar Minseok pelan, hampir seperti bisikkan.

Lagi-lagi Oh _Ahjusshi _hanya bisa tersenyum, kali ini disertai dengan perasaan bangga tersendiri. Entahlah, pria yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga itu punya firasat bahwa malaikat kecilnya akan membuatnya bangga, dengan cara apapun. "Minseok-_ah_, kau mau berjanji pada _Ahjusshi_ untuk selalu menyanyangi Sehun, tidak?" tanya Oh _Ahjusshi_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok mungil dihadapannya. Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kearah Oh _Ahjusshi_ dengan berbinar karena akhirnya mengetahui nama adik kecilnya, dan mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja, _Ahjusshi_."

**_twentae_**

Minseok berumur sembilan tahun ketika Sehun berumur lima tahun.

Ketika Minseok mempunyai waktu senggang, ia akan mampir ke rumah Sehun untuk sekedar mengantarkan kue dari ibunya untuk Oh _Ahjumma_, atau terkadang ia akan menemani Sehun kecil untuk bermain sebentar. Sehun selalu menyapa Minseok dengan cengiran, lambaian tangan dan juga pelukan hangat. Perbedaan tinggi mampu membuat Minseok mengecup kepala Sehun dengan mudahnya, membuat rona merah muda menghiasi pipi anak berumur lima tahun itu.

"Aku juga ingin mencium _Hyung_," Sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke bawah, membuat sebuah cemberut tampak di wajahnya dan Minseok tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun semakin cemberut, "Tidak adil. _Hyung_ bitha menciumku kapan thaja kalena lebih tinggi. Thedangkan aku halus meminta _Hyung_ untuk menunduk dulu agal bitha mencium pipi _Hyung_." Aksen cadel Sehun membuat tawa Minseok semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Makanya, minum susu yang banyak." Saran Minseok.

"Thudah kok! Kalau tidak minum thuthu waktu malam hali, _Eomma_ pasti malah." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, bayangan Ibunya yang tengah berdecak pinggang sembari menggenggam segelas susu dan menatap Sehun tajam, memenuhi pikirannya. Minseok menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak menertawakan Sehun karena anak itu pasti akan semakin cemberut dan parahnya, ngambek pada Minseok.

"_Hyung_ thaja yang belhenti minum thuthu, jadi aku bisa lebih tinggi dali _Hyung_," Sehun berujar. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, bisa-bisa dia yang dimarahi oleh Ibunya. Toh, Ibunya dan Oh _Ahjumma_ itu memang sepaket, sama tapi tak serupa. Keduanya benar-benar mengerikan jika kau memancing amarahnya.

"Tidak bisa, Sehuna."

"Kalau begitu aku akan minum thuthu lebih banyak dali _Hyung_."

Minseok menyeringai, "Tidak jika aku minum lebih banyak darimu."

"Aku yang akan lebih tinggi!" Sehun bersikeras.

"Aku,"

"Aku!"

"Aku,"

"A—"

Pertengkaran itu baru berhenti ketika Ibu Minseok khawatir karena anaknya tidak kunjung pulang.

**_twentae_**

Minseok berumur empat belas tahun ketika Sehun berumur sepuluh tahun.

Ketika memasuki tahun ketiganya dalam Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Minseok baru merasakan pahitnya kehidupan, dirinya bahkan tidak bisa bermain dengan tenang karena dibayang-bayangi berbagai pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Tugas, pekerjaan rumah, drama, presentasi. Semuanya diberikan oleh gurunya secara massal dan tanpa ampun, membuat Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pasrah. Toh, ia akan lebih sibuk dari ini di Sekolah Menengah Akhir nanti.

Sehun sudah berkali-kali menanyakan kapan mereka akan bermain bersama lagi, Minseok selalu tersenyum lemah dan berkata 'sabar', meskipun dirinya sendiri mempertanyakan hal itu. Wajah sedih Sehun semakin membebani pikiran Minseok, membuatnya sulit berpikir dengan jernih dan hal itu mempunyai dampak yang negatif pada nilai-nilai sekolah Minseok. Karena itu mereka membuat keputusan untuk bertemu di taman dekat rumah setiap akhir pekan. Terkadang, mereka hanya akan mengobrol singkat karena waktu Minseok yang terbatas, namun tak jarang pula mereka bergabung dengan beberapa anak yang tengah bermain sepak bola.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk _Hyung_," Sehun mengumumkan. Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tersenyum antusias begitu melihat Sehun yang terkesan malu-malu.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Minseok. Sehun meminta Minseok untuk menunggunya di sini dan Minseok mengangguk setuju. Begitu Sehun pergi, Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak-anak perempuan yang tengah terkikik kecil sambil menuangkan 'teh' dari teko mainannya ke gelas plastik, mereka akan menyeruput gelas itu, seakan-akan cairan 'teh' itu memang ada di sana. Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, perempuan dan imajinasi mereka.

Srek

Minseok merasakan sesuatu diletakkan di kepalanya, sesuatu yang mempunyai ranting kasar dan bunyi layaknya semak-semak, Minseok menyentuh pelan benda yang kini melingkari kepalanya tersebut sebelum mengangkatnya. Sebuah mahkota dari rangkaian macam-macam bunga yang indah, di hadapannya, Sehun tersenyum malu-malu sambil memperhatikan ujung sepatu ketsnya yang terlihat lebih menarik dari apapun pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ini untukku, Sehuna?" tanya Minseok lagi. Sehun mengangguk, kali ini tidak hanya malu, namun takut tercetak jelas pada wajahnya. Ketakutan akan Minseok yang tidak menyukai hadiahnya. Minseok tersenyum kecil seakan mengerti perasaan anak itu, dan mengusap surai hitam Sehun, "aku suka, tenang saja."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum lebar kearah Minseok. "Aku minta _Eomma_ merangkaikannya untukku, ia bilang _Hyung_ pasti akan terlihat cantik jika mengenakan mahkota ini, dan… _Eomma_ memang benar." Rona merah muda kembali menghiasi pipi Sehun. Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cantik? Aku ini _namja_, Sehuna," Protes Minseok, "Tapi _Hyung_ mirip dengan Minsung _Noona_, karena itu _Hyung_ cantik." Sehun berkata, Minseok hanya bisa menggumamkan protesannya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak, toh, Minsung memang kakaknya, jadi wajar saja jika wajah mereka sama-sama menyerupai Ibu mereka.

Sehun terkikik pelan melihat _Hyung_nya yang masih memprotes, namun kali ini ia hanya mendumel sembari menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara kosong. Sehun berjalan mendekat, hingga akhirnya dahi Minseok hampir menyentuh lehernya, tinggi Sehun memang masih se-telinga Minseok, namun ketika Minseok duduk, maka Sehun lah yang berkuasa. Perlahan, Sehun mengelus pelan pipi Minseok, membuatnya mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan setinggi ini. _Hyung_ harus mendongak ketika menatapku, dan aku bisa—" Sehun mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada pipi Minseok, "—mencium _Hyung_ kapan saja dan melindungi _Hyung_."

Demi popok bayi milik Sehun ketika ia berumur satu tahun, Minseok tidak tahu dari mana Sehun belajar merayu seseorang. Yang Minseok tahu, Sehun sangat baik dalam merayu seseorang.

"Sehuna, aku mempelajari _taekwondo_, kau ingat?"

"Uh… aku lupa."

**_twentae_**

Minseok berumur delapan belas tahun ketika Sehun berumur empat belas tahun.

"Kau tidak bilang bahwa kau sesibuk ini saat kelas tiga SMP, _Hyung_." Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tumpukan kertas seakan menjadi penghias meja belajarnya. Minseok tersenyum prihatin, dan hanya bisa menyemangati Sehun dengan kepalan tangan dan '_fighting!_'.

"Kalau kau sibuk, kenapa mengundangku ke rumahmu? Toh, aku hanya akan mengganggumu." Minseok membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur Sehun, menatap langit-langit kamar yang berhiaskan berbagai macam _sticker_ bintang dan planet. Ya, Sehun memang menggemari astronomi sementara Minseok lebih menyukai sastra.

Sehun meletakkan pensilnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minseok yang tengah mengamati langit-langit kamarnya, "Siapa yang mengundangmu untuk menjadi penganggu? Justru dengan keberadaanmu di sini, kau membuatku tenang, _Hyung_."

"Hah?" Minseok menautkan alisnya, "yang benar?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah mau percaya atau tidak." Dan kembali mengerjakan tugas terkutuk dari gurunya. Minseok hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun. Entah kenapa, punggung Sehun terlihat lebih lebar dan gagah, saat ini.

"Oh iya, _Hyung_," panggil Sehun tiba-tiba, Minseok menoleh kearahnya. "kau pernah punya pacar, tidak?"

Pipi Minseok merona, jelas. Siapapun akan malu jika ditanyai hal seperti itu. "Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Sehuna?" Minseok berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan namun Sehun terlalu jenius untuk tidak tahu bahwa _Hyung_nya tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Penasaran." Jawab Sehun singkat. Minseok menggigit bibirnya gugup.

Minseok tidak menjawab, Sehun juga tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Lebih tepatnya, Sehun sedikit takut, mungkin saja ia telah menyinggung perasaan _Hyung_nya, "_Hyung_—"

"Ada alasan kenapa aku menyukai sastra, Sehuna."

Minseok memotong perkataan Sehun, membuatnya terdiam seketika. Minseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Sama seperti halnya menyanyi dan melukis, sastra juga membantumu mengekspresikan dirimu. Hanya saja dalam bentuk tulisan. Aku tidak pernah pandai dalam menyanyi, gambarku jelek dan aku selalu merasa canggung ketika menggambar. Tapi ketika aku menulis, semua… semuanya terasa berbeda, Sehuna." Minseok tersenyum getir.

"Jangankan pacar, Sehuna. Dunia bahkan sudah terlalu kejam untuk memberimu seorang teman," Minseok berkata, mendecih di akhir kalimat, "aku juga tidak pernah menuliskan sastra tentang cinta. Kebanyakan tentang depresi, hitamnya dunia, atau kebahagiaan—meskipun itu juga sangat jarang."

Pergesekan kaki kursi dan lantai terdengar memekakkan telinga begitu Sehun berdiri. Ia berjalan kearah Minseok, membuat Minseok mengerjap tidak mengerti. Sehun menarik lengan Minseok, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Minseok—yang masih tidak mengerti—berdiri dan menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Minseok.

"Maaf." Kelopak mata Sehun terpejam, membuat Minseok dapat melihat bulu mata Sehun, bahkan menghitungnya. "maaf karena aku menjadi adik yang buruk. Aku bahkan… aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau tidak mempunyai teman, _Hyung_."

Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum kecil begitu jantungnya mulai berdetak secara tidak normal. "Tidak apa-apa, Sehuna. Sungguh." Minseok menekankan kata 'sungguh' ketika Sehun tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Hening menyelimuti mereka, masih dalam posisi dahi yang saling menempel, Sehun memecahkan keheningan dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Tinggiku dan tinggimu sudah sama, _Hyung_. Sebentar lagi." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Minseok, membawa lelaki itu semakin masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sehuna, aku—"

Sehun membuka kedua matanya.

"—akan pergi dari rumah."

**_twentae_**

Minseok berumur dua puluh dua tahun ketika Sehun berumur delapan belas tahun.

Berkali-kali Sehun mengecek selembaran kertas yang ia dapatkan dari Ibu Minseok secara gugup. Jika alamatnya benar, maka kali ini ia tengah berada di depan apartemen Minseok. Ya, Minseok menyewa apartemen. Karena selain dekat dengan kampus, ia juga bisa belajar hidup mandiri, tidak bergantung pada orang tua. Sehun menghela nafas lega begitu Minseok menjelaskan pengertian dari kalimat 'pergi dari rumah'nya bagaimana tidak? Sehun panik setengah mati ketika Minseok berkata ia akan 'pergi dari rumah'.

Dengan menyiapkan mental, Sehun menekan tombol bel.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Klek

"Ya, sia—"

Bruk

Sehun langsung mendekap sosok itu layaknya anak koala yang memeluk induknya. Sekuat tenaga, Sehun menahan tangisnya, berusaha untuk tidak tampak cengeng di hadapan _Hyung_ favoritnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minseok-_hyung_." Sehun semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Minseok. Aneh, Sehun rasa Minseok sudah berhenti bertambah tinggi sejak ia masuk Sekolah Menengah Akhir, namun kenapa sekarang tingginya bahkan menyentuh telinga Sehun? Setahu Sehun, tinggi Minseok hanya mencapai lehernya—itupun saat ia masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

"Sehuna?"

Tubuh Sehun menegang, _Suara ini…?_ Sehun menoleh, mendapati Minseok dengan celemek putih tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, sebelah tangannya menggenggam mesin penyedot debu dan rambutnya kini ikal juga berwarna senada dengan _hazelnut_, tidak lupa kain putih yang ia ikatkan pada kepalanya. Minseok terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang tengah mengadakan 'pembersihan besar-besaran' terhadap rumahnya.

Tunggu, jika Minseok tengah berdiri di sana, lalu siapa yang di pelukannya?

Ketika menunduk, Sehun menemukan seorang pemuda dengan rambut _sandy blonde_ yang tengah menahan tawanya. Wajah Sehun memerah, merasa sedikit malu dengan kebodohannya. Pemuda cantik di hadapannya tersenyum—ketika sudah bisa mengontrol ledakan tawanya—dan menjabat tangan Sehun ramah. "Aku Luhan," ucapnya. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dengan tampang bodoh, toh, ia sudah terlihat bodoh di hadapan Luhan, jadi untuk apa bersikap layaknya jenius jika di mata Luhan ia adalah seorang idiot?

"Ah, Luhan-_ah_ bisa kau temani Sehun sebentar? Aku ingin mengganti bajuku," Minseok tersenyum kearah Sehun, seakan tengah meminta maaf padanya dan Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, balas tersenyum kecil. Ketika Minseok menghilang dari pandangan, Sehun beralih menatap Luhan yang tengah menyeringai.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang apa hubunganku dengan Minseok," Luhan memulai percakapan. Sehun terdiam, itu benar, dan ia tidak akan mengelaknya. Terkekeh pelan, Luhan meminta Sehun untuk duduk terlebih dahulu, Sehun menurutinya.

"Bagaimana, ya? Hubunganku dan Minseok itu sulit dijelaskan," Luhan mendesah dramatis, "kami seringkali tidur di kamar yang sama, saling memeluk satu lain dan terkadang, mengecup pipi satu sama lain ketika sedang mengalami saat-saat yang berat." Seringai kembali muncul di wajah Luhan ketika melihat Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, membuat kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

Langkah kaki kecil Minseok membuat keduanya bungkam, Minseok muncul dengan kaus yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana _baggy_. Simpel, namun di mata Sehun, Minseok tidak se_simpel_ itu. Minseok tersenyum ketika irisnya menangkap wajah Sehun, "Hai, aku merindukanmu, Sehuna." dan ia berlari kecil untuk memeluk Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, aroma tubuh Minseok sama sekali tidak berubah, dan pinggangnya juga masih nyaman untuk dipeluk. Minseok benar-benar tidak berubah, yah, mungkin warna rambutnya saja yang dicat menjadi coklat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _Hyung_."

Luhan berdeham pelan, "Sepertinya aku menganggu, aku pergi dulu sebentar, _Baozi_. Jangan nakal, oke?" Luhan mengedip jahil dan menyeringai tipis begitu melihat ekspresi jijik di wajah Sehun. Minseok cemberut, ia meneriakan kata 'aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Luhan!' yang dibalas kekehan oleh Luhan dari ambang pintu apartemen.

"Dia siapa, _Hyung_?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan menutup pintu apartemen. Minseok menatapnya, "Oh, Luhan? Dia temanku." Jawab Minseok singkat. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah cemberut kecil. Minseok tahu kebiasaan ini, Sehun pasti tidak mempercayainya.

"Percayalah, Sehuna, dia hanya temanku."

"Teman mana yang saling mengecup pipi satu sama lain, huh?" Sehun berujar sarkastis. Minseok menatapnya tidak percaya, "Apa maksudmu? Luhan memang seperti itu, ia suka melakukan s_kinship_ dengan orang, tidak peduli jenis kelaminnya apa,"

Sehun mendengus, "Terakhir kali aku tahu, kau tidak punya teman, _Hyung_."

Minseok berusaha menahan amarahnya, namun kali ini Sehun sudah kelewatan. Dengan kasar, ia mendorong pundak Sehun, pandangannya sedikit kabur karena air mata yang menggenang, namun ia abaikan hal itu dengan memejamkan matanya perlahan, berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak terjatuh. Sehun baru saja hendak meminta maaf ketika Minseok memotongnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha, Sehun?" Sehun terdiam ketika Minseok memanggilnya 'Sehun', "meski selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan, aku _selalu_ berusaha mencari seorang teman. Meski semua orang menertawaiku, aku tidak peduli dan justru melemparkan senyuman kearah mereka. Dan suatu hari, aku berhasil. Luhan, kemudian Yifan, Jongdae, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Joonmyeon, Tao, Jongin... mereka… mereka semua temanku."

Bibir Minseok bergetar, kali ini ia biarkan air matanya mengalir, menuruni pipinya. Ia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya meski itu sia-sia. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, Minseok tidak pernah menangis di hadapannya, _tidak pernah_. Tidak ketika Sehun mengatainya _chubby_, tidak ketika Sehun menyembunyikan mainan favoritnya. Minseok hanya cemberut atau tersenyum lebar. Melihat Minseok menangis sungguh mengiris hati Sehun, terlebih lagi ini karena _dirinya sendiri_.

"Minseok-_hyung_, aku— aku sungguh minta maaf, _Hyung_." Sehun menarik Minseok ke pelukannya, membiarkan air mata Minseok membasahi kausnya. Sehun meletakkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Minseok, sesekali ia akan mengelus punggung pemuda itu, mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali. Terasa sedikit _déjà vu_, sebenarnya.

Ketika Minseok berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari Sehun, Sehun justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Minseok menghela nafasnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun, pasrah. "Kenapa kau datang?" Minseok membuka percakapan dengan suara serak, membuatnya berdeham pelan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, aku merindukanmu."

"Bohong, kita masih punya alat komunikasi, Sehuna. Katakan alasan sesungguhnya." Sehun merasa sedikit lega ketika Minseok kembali memanggilnya 'Sehuna', perlahan, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Minseok, namun beralih mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda itu. Memaksanya untuk menatap kearah Sehun, dan hanya Sehun.

Ya, rindu memang bukan alasan utama Sehun datang ke sini.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan," Sehun memulai, "aku sudah sering mengatakannya sejak dulu, namun kau selalu salah tangkap, _Hyung_. Aku… Aku mencintaimu, sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan kakak ataupun teman."

Minseok terdiam, mengabaikan perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh, mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat, mengabaikan kepalan tangannya yang mulai berkeringat, mengabaikan rona merah yang membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti tomat, _mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia tahu mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini_.

"Sehuna, aku… aku jelek, wajahku bulat, aku tidak cantik seperti wanita dan tinggiku bahkan tidak sampai telingamu. Ke-Kenapa…?" Minseok bertanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya namun gagal karena ia bahkan bertanya dengan terbata.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Kau memang tidak begitu tinggi, _Hyung_. Tapi setidaknya, dengan tinggimu saat ini, aku dapat memelukmu dan membenamkan kepalamu pada dadaku. Agar kau bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku yang menggila. Agar kau tahu bahwa semua itu karenamu, _Hyung_." Jawaban itu mampu menarik kedua sudut bibir Minseok, membuatnya tersenyum manis dengan kedua rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Minseok tidak pernah menulis sastra tentang cinta, namun bukan berarti Minseok tidak pernah membaca sastra tentang cinta, dan sepertinya—

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehuna."

—Minseok akan menulis lebih banyak sastra tentang cinta mulai saat ini.

**Epilog**

Sehun balas tersenyum lebar, perasaannya terjawab sudah, kini ia bisa melepaskan semuanya, mencium Minseok tanpa ampun, memanggilnya 'sayang', memeluknya sesuka hati tanpa harus merasa canggung. Minseok tertawa kecil ketika ia bisa merasakan jantung Sehun berdetak dengan cepat. "Sehuna, tenanglah!" Minseok berujar.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku tenang jika kau, yang notabe adalah seorang malaikat, berada di dekatku." Sehun bergumam. Minseok tertawa, hendak berkomentar tentang betapa 'gombal'nya Sehun, namun ia urungkan niat itu ketika Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok.

Lima centi lagi…

Empat…

Tiga…

Dua…

Sa—

"_Baozi_, kau lihat dompetku? Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di—"

—tu. Baik Sehun maupun Minseok membeku, hampir secara bersamaan, keduanya menoleh kearah Luhan yang tengah melongo, menatap mereka dengan mulut ternganga. Namun seringai segera menyinggahi bibirnya, dengan cekatan, tangannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, mencari nama kontak seseorang sebelum tersenyum puas dan meng-klik tanda berwarna hijau pada ponselnya.

"Jongdae, kau berhutang lima ratus _won_ padaku. Aku menang taruhan, Minseok mempunyai kekasih secara diam-diam."

Minseok hendak memprotes ucapan Luhan yang kini berjalan dengan santai menuju apartemen Jongdae—atau entahlah, sepertinya ia sudah melupakan perihal dompetnya. Namun, Sehun menahannya, menggenggam dagu Minseok agar pemuda itu tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

"Mau kemana, hum?"

Minseom gelagapan, wajahnya memerah, "I-Itu, si Bodoh itu melakukan taruhan— di-dia— Sehuna, kau harus melepaskanku!" Minseok berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun, namun entah karena ia sedang panik sehingga melemah atau apa, ia tidak dapat melepaskan pelukan Sehun pada pinggangnya.

Sehun menyeringai, "Selesaikan dulu acara kita, Minseok-_hyung_."

"Sehuna! Henti— mmff!"

**-END-**

**Woah. FF dengan 3.000 kata lebih pertamaku… yeah, aku tetap nggak bisa bikin lebih dari 4.000 ;;w;;**

**Sebenernya tadi konflik 'Minseok nangis (?)' itu nggak ada di jalan ceritanya, tapi iseng-iseng aja aku masukkin, maaf kalau jadinya gaje gitu-_- ****loooolll Luhan tetep muncul. Duh, emang dasarnya aku XiuHan **_**shipper**_**, jadi gini nih .w.)b**

**Tadinya aku berpikir untuk membuat dengan **_**cast **_**Yifan, tapi nggak jadi ah, Yifan kalau nggak nista itu nggak greget (?) untuk yang nanya siapa itu 'Minsung' itu ****aku**** kakaknya Xiumin, aku cuma tahu dia punya kakak tapi aku nggak tahu namanya jadi aku karang aja deh ._. Ada yang tahu nama kakaknya Xiumin?**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, **_**review**_** sangat dinanti! ^^**


	2. Jelly Jealous

**Title : Height After Story – Jelly Jealous**

**Genre : Romance, a little bit Family**

**Rated : K (M **_**for chapter **_**2!)**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok (Xiumin) other EXO members **

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : Chap awal di-**_**request **_**oleh **_**Daevict024**_**. Chap 2 yang merupakan **_**after story-**_**nya 'Height' ini di-**_**request **_**oleh **_**bbang2chan**_**. Ohkai, dia minta **_**fluff-smut **_**jadi, ini dia! **_**Fluff-smut**_** abal a la Taemin's wifeu (sekali lagi, demi peci bapak SBY aku bukan Naeun meski wajah kami serupa). Semoga tidak mengecewakan (_ _) dan… aku tidak yakin akan membuat **_**smut **_**lagi, dua fic **_**smut**_** sudah cukup untuk sepuluh tahun kedepan, menurutku ;;w;;**

**Summary : **Cemburu? Ya, benar. Oh Sehun memang cemburu dengan kedekatan Minseok dan Luhan. Dan Oh Sehun benci ketika 'properti'nya disentuh oleh siapapun. Posesif? Kau bisa katakan begitu, lagipula agak berlebihan juga karena sebenarnya—seperti yang dikatakan Luhan—Sehun belum benar-benar 'mengklaim' Minseok sebagai miliknya.

Apa ia mencium bau tantangan di sini?

**_twentae_**

Sehun menggeram tertahan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Ia mengunyah dengan perasaan kesal bercampur dengan amarah, membuatnya memekik pelan karena tanpa sengaja ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Mendengar pekikan kekasihnya, Minseok segera menoleh dan menanyakan keadaannya yang dibalas dengan 'aku tidak apa-apa' singkat dari Sehun.

Percayalah, ada alasan masuk akal dari tingkah kekanakan Sehun tadi.

Maksudku, Sehun dan Minseok akan memasuki bulan ketujuh mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih dan selama tujuh bulan itu, Minseok tidak kunjung merubah sikapnya terhadap Luhan? Oh ayolah, Sehun tahu mereka memang 'teman' satu apartemen, tapi beginikah caranya memperlakukan Luhan dengan atau tanpa Sehun di sisinya?

Ya, Kim Minseok, kekasih Oh Sehun, sering sekali memeluk, atau bahkan tak segan-segan memberikan kecupan kecil pada pipi sang rusa.

Kekasih mana yang tidak emosi melihat belahan jiwanya mencium orang lain?_ Duh_, bahkan simpanse saja mungkin marah jika melihat kekasih mereka mencium simpanse lain. Dan tidak, ini bukan berarti Sehun tengah menyamakan dirinya dan Minseok sebagai simpanse, karena sepintar apapun hewan itu, Sehun tidak ingin derajatnya sebagai manusia turun karena disamakan dengan simpanse.

Berkali-kali Sehun berusaha mengabaikan tatapan mata Luhan yang terus menusuknya, menatapnya penuh arti ketika Minseok tertawa dan mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Luhan. Sehun kembali menggeram tertahan, cengkramannya pada batang sendok mengerat, sepertinya ia bisa melakukan trik-trik sulap di mana sang pesulap membengkokkan sendok besi saat ini.

"Minseokkie," Sehun mendengar Luhan memanggil kekasihnya dengan nada manja, ia menggertakkan giginya kesal. Luhan menyeringai tipis, terlalu tipis untuk diketahui Minseok namun cukup jelas bagi Sehun. "suapi aku~"

Sehun terdiam, tubuhnya menegang sempurna. Ia menelan _saliva-_nya gugup, Minseok, kekasihnya, tidak akan melakukan itu… 'kan? Apalagi dengan keberadaan Sehun yang tengah duduk sambil mengawasi mereka….

'_kan?_

Sayangnya, Dewi Fortuna tengah membenci Sehun. Entah terlalu polos atau berpura-pura tidak mengerti agar Sehun semakin kesal, Minseok memiringkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum mengangguk singkat dan memberikan Luhan senyuman lebarnya. "Tentu, Luhannie. Katakan aaah~"

Rasanya Sehun ingin memuntahkan seluruh makan siangnya saat ini juga.

**_twentae_**

Begitu Luhan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan pergi ke rumah Jongdae untuk 'menunjukkan siapa bos-nya dalam permainan _playstation_', Sehun berpikir bahwa ia harus sering-sering mengunjungi gereja karena rasanya ia harus segera berterima kasih kepada Tuhan untuk kesempatan kali ini. Sekali lagi, Sehun mengabaikan seringaian Luhan yang diiringi dengan tatapan menusuknya yang diarahkan ke Sehun.

"Kau sangat mudah dibaca, bocah,"

Sehun berjengit pelan ketika mendengar kata 'bocah', Luhan? Memanggilnya bocah? Orang lain pasti akan tertawa jika mendengarnya, maksudku, wajah Luhan justru terlihat dua kali lebih muda dibandingkan Sehun. Sehun mendengus, ia benci ketika Luhan memanggilnya 'bocah', "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun datar.

Luhan mendecak, "_Well_, Tuan Wajah Datar, aku rasa wajahmu sudah tidak begitu datar lagi sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Minseok, huh? Karena aku bisa membacamu dengan jelas. Kau cemburu. Kata itu seakan terpahat sempurna di dahimu ketika melihatku dan Minseok tadi." Seringai kembali menghiasi bibir sempurna Luhan. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah, ingin rasanya ia meninju Luhan tepat di wajah cantiknya, namun sayangnya, Minseok pasti akan membencinya jika ia melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak peduli jika wajah Luhan hancur tetapi Minseok, marah padanya? Tidak, Sehun tidak yakin ia dapat bernapas dengan tenang sementara kekasih mungilnya menyimpan dendam padanya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa bersikap serakah, Tuan Wajah Datar. Karena Kim Minseok, belum sepenuhnya milikmu. Kau tahu apa maksudku?" sebelum Sehun dapat menjawab, tawa meremehkan Luhan memotongnya, "kurasa kau tidak mengerti. Tentu saja, kau 'kan bocah." Ia melengos pergi sembari tertawa jahat, meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah menyumpah serapahi punggung milik siluman rusa itu.

Cemburu? Ya, benar. Oh Sehun memang cemburu dengan kedekatan Minseok dan Luhan. Dan Oh Sehun benci ketika 'properti'nya disentuh oleh siapapun. Posesif? Kau bisa katakan begitu, lagipula agak berlebihan juga karena sebenarnya—seperti yang dikatakan Luhan—Sehun belum benar-benar 'mengklaim' Minseok sebagai miliknya.

Apa ia mencium bau tantangan di sini?

Mengklaim Minseok sebagai miliknya seorang?

Oh Sehun tidak mengenal kata mundur dari tantangan.

**_twentae_**

Jantung Sehun terus berdetak kencang seakan organ itu sudah tidak lagi tahan berada di dalam tubuh dan hendak meloncat keluar, Sehun bergidik sendiri membayangkan jantungnya keluar dari tubuhnya. Iris mata Sehun menatap lurus ke arah televisi namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Berkali-kali bola matanya bergerak, mencuri-curi waktu untuk sekedar melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi tempat Minseok tengah berada. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup, seakan-akan ia adalah bocah yang baru saja mencuri mangga tetangganya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah, Sehun harus mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke sofa atau ke celananya sendiri karena tangannya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sehun berpura-pura fokus pada kelompok laki-laki yang tengah meliuk-liukkan badannya, mengikuti irama musik di televisi.

"Apa yang kau tonton, Sehuna?"

Bau stroberi menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman Sehun, membuatnya harus menelan _saliva_-nya gugup hanya untuk sekedar mempertahankan kesadarannya. Sial, Kim Minseok benar-benar tidak sadar dengan kemampuannya dalam menggoda iman Oh Sehun. _Terkutuk kau dan seluruh tubuh mungilmu itu, Kim Minseok!_ Racau Sehun dalam hati. Bola mata Sehun bergerak ke kiri, memberanikan diri menatap Minseok. Namun, ia segera menyesali keputusan itu.

Kim Minseok, dengan baju tipis—itupun basah terkena air—dan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, rambut coklat ikalnya yang kini begitu… _basah_. Sehun mengumpat sekali lagi dalam hati, kata-kata yang bermaksud menggambarkan hal normal saja sudah mampu membuatnya terangsang seperti ini. Cengkramannya pada sofa mengerat begitu Minseok mendecak mengerti.

"Ah, aku tahu. Itu Big Bang, 'kan? Aku tak tahu kau suka Big Bang, Sehuna." Kekeh Minseok. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, Big Bang? Apa itu— oh, ya. Televisi. Kumpulan laki-laki. Masalah terselesaikan. Minseok melompat duduk di samping Sehun, kakinya menendang-nendang udara kosong dengan riang, "siapa personil favoritmu? Aku… ah, T.O.P cukup tampan!" ceritanya. Sehun beralih menatap sosok 'T.O.P'—Sehun sempat mengira itu semacam makanan ringan, namun matanya membelalak lebar begitu melihat sosok yang Minseok tunjuk.

Oh.

Itu T.O.P.

Oh Sehun bagaikan lalat kecil dibandingkan T.O.P. Sehun mengerang, Minseok benar-benar pintar dalam memilih tipe laki-laki idaman, membuatnya sedikit minder. Namun ia segera mengesampingkan pikiran buruk itu, _fokus Sehun, fokus! _Dan dengan gerakan yang terkesan malu-malu, Sehun menggenggam tangan Minseok, lembut. Minseok berengit kaget, mengedip dua kali, ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Sehun sebelum membalas genggaman tangannya.

Misi pertama, berhasil.

Sehun menyeringai puas, namun semakin tinggi level misi, maka akan semakin susah misi itu. Ia tidak boleh terlalu bahagia saat ini. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat dirinya semangat dalam hati, dan dengan gerakan yang berusaha ia buat senormal mungkin—tapi justru berakhir dengan gerakan canggung—Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Minseok, menariknya mendekat. Alis Minseok mengerut, tiba-tiba saja Sehun jadi aneh, apa ia salah memasukan bahan ke dalam makan siang tadi?

"Sehuna?" panggil Minseok. Sehun menoleh dan seketika semuanya terasa berhenti.

Obsidian Minseok mampu menyeretnya masuk, dan ia tidak yakin jika ia dapat keluar darinya. Begitu hitam, namun cantik. Begitu kelam, namun sejuk. Sejenak, mereka hanya bertatapan, mengabaikan dentuman musik yang mengalun dari televisi. Hingga akhirnya Sehun dapat melihat rona merah di pipi Minseok, dan hal itu seperti memutuskan suatu tali dalam pikiran Sehun yang biasa ia sebut 'kesadaran'.

Sehun menarik tengkuk Minseok mendekat, menjilat bibirnya perlahan sebelum menciumnya. Semua berjalan begitu manis awalnya, sebuah ciuman yang terkesan polos tanpa lumatan. Namun semakin lama semakin menuntut, dan kemudian lidah mereka bertarung untuk dominasi. Minseok mengerang kecewa ketika lidah Sehun dengan mudah memenangkan pertarungan itu, namun itu bukan berarti Sehun dapat mendominasi mulutnya, dengan cepat Minseok segera menghisap lidah Sehun, membuat sang pemilik mendesah pelan.

Oh, apa ini? Sejak kapan Minseok-nya menjadi begitu profesional dalam urusan cium-mencium? Apa Xi Luhan yang melatihnya menjadi seperti ini?

Membayangkannya saja mampu membuat Sehun meledak. Ia mendorong tubuh Minseok kasar, membuat sang pemilik tubuh kaget dan Sehun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kembali mendominasi ciuman. Tangannya mulai bergerak nakal memasuki kain tipis yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas Minseok, mencubit tonjolan kecil yang berada di sana membuat Minseok mendorong bahu Sehun seiring dengan keluarnya desahan dari mulutnya.

Jangan salahkan Minseok, ia sendiri pun tak tahu bahwa ia akan menjadi _bottom_! Minseok mengira perbedaan umur—lupakan soal perbedaan tinggi, Minseok sudah terlanjur putus asa dalam hal itu—mampu membuatnya menjadi lebih dominan. Sehun yang lebih muda empat tahun dibanding Minseok, seharusnya lebih polos dan manis, karena itu Minseok tidak pernah khawatir ia akan mengalami sakit yang dirasakan para laki-laki _bottom_. Tapi ternyata— sepertinya ia harus meminta Oh-_ahjumma_ untuk mengecek seluruh kamar Sehun, mungkin saja anak itu menyembunyikan majalah porno karena, ya Tuhan, ia bahkan seperti profesional dalam hal ini!

"Se- huna!" Minseok mendesah begitu Sehun meremas bokongnya. Ya ampun, rasanya ia ingin memotong tangan beserta jari-jari milik Sehun karena sekarang anak itu seperti kesetanan, menyentuh seluruh tubuh Minseok seakan-akan ia adalah barang penelitian. Sehun bergumam, menjilat tanda kepemilikan yang baru saja ia buat pada leher Minseok—agar semua orang dapat melihatnya, ya, _semua_ itu termasuk Luhan—membuat laki-laki di bawahnya mengerang protes.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_," Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya melepaskan celana terkutuk dari tubuh Minseok. Sehun menyeringai melihat wajah memerah milik Minseok, "aku ingin ini berkesan untukmu, jadi… bagaimana kalau, kau tahu? Di Kamar?"

Minseok mengusap wajahnya sendiri. _Facepalm._

**_twentae_**

Perlukah Minseok jelaskan bagaimana ia berakhir di sini: di kamarnya—kasurnya, lebih tepatnya—tanpa busana, di bawah Sehun?

Meskipun Minseok tidak yakin bahwa semua akan mempercayainya atau tidak, namun ia berani bersumpah ia sudah memberontak habis-habisan. Mengancam Sehun bahwa ia akan mematahkan rusuknya dan memotong tangannya jika ia berani macam-macam, ia bahkan sudah menepis tangan nakal Sehun yang kembali bergerak tidak sabaran. Namun semuanya terasa gelap ketika Sehun cemberut, mengepalkan tangannya dan membawanya ke samping wajahnya dan—

"_Bbuing bbuing_."

—sial. Sepertinya ini karma, Minseok suka sekali menggunakan trik itu pada Yifan—terima kasih untuk Huang Zitao yang telah memberi tahunya kelemahan Yifan. Membuat Yifan menjadi pembantu Minseok dengan membelikan Minseok es krim dengan berbagai rasa, coklat, _cupcake_, permen kapas.

Napas Minseok tercekat begitu satu jari memasuki lubangnya. Dan tak lama kemudian disusul dengan jari kedua, Minseok merasa terbang begitu Sehun melakukan gerakan menggunting. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan desahan menggilanya namun gagal total begitu Sehun kembali menambahkan satu jari. "A-Ahh," Sehun menyeringai mendengarnya, dengan sengaja mengenai satu titik dan Minseok kembali menggila.

Ketika ia merasa akan mencapai klimaksnya, Sehun menarik jarinya keluar, masih menyeringai, membuat Minseok risih dan ingin meninju wajah tampan—Minseok tidak akan mengakuinya di hadapan Sehun—kekasihnya itu.

"Memohon padaku, _Hyung_," Minseok mengusap matanya, ia rasa ia baru saja melihat reinkarnasi Lucifer. "katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Minseokkie-_hyung_." Lanjutnya sembari menatap Minseok, bagaimana rambut ikal coklatnya yang basah terlihat begitu acak-acakan, napasnya yang sedikit memburu dengan rona merah muda yang sejak tadi masih setia menghiasi pipinya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, _cepat katakan atau… aku akan hilang kendali, _Hyung.

"Aku…." Minseok menelan _saliva_-nya gugup, "aku mau… _kau_, Sehuna." Minseok membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya dan Sehun benar-benar hilang kendali. Ia menerjang tubuh mungil Minseok, menghisap dengan brutal tonjolan kecil di dadanya membuat sang pemilik mengeluarkan suara-suara nikmat.

"Ngh… Sehuna!" Minseok memekik begitu Sehun memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubangnya. Inilah yang Minseok takutkan: rasa sakit. Ia memejamkan matanya, perih menyelimuti tubuhnya dan erangan kenikmatannya berubah menjadi pekikan kesakitan. Sehun mengecupi leher Minseok lembut, seakan meminta maaf sebelum kembali melumat bibir Minseok, membawanya masuk ke dalam ciuman panas. Sejenak, Minseok lupa dengan keberadaan Sehun dalam dirinya sebelum akhirnya Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuatnya mendesah keras dalam ciuman.

Napas memburu. Pergerakan pinggul. Desahan nikmat.

Air mata membuat pengelihatan Minseok buram, ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuhnya, ia tidak sedih, lantas mengapa air mata membutakan pandangannya? Sehun membisikkan kata 'maaf' pada telinganya sebelum menjilat air matanya penuh kasih sayang. Minseok menggeleng, berusaha meyakinkan Sehun bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Ia hendak berkata 'itu bukan salahmu' namun kata itu terpotong ketika Sehun mengenai satu titik dan desahan keras meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Sehunaaahh!"

Semuanya menjadi putih. Minseok mencapai klimaksnya dan Sehun menyusulnya tak lama kemudian.

Minseok meringis pelan begitu Sehun menarik miliknya keluar, ia benar soal rasa sakit itu, sekarang tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa mati rasa. Sial, Minseok harap Sehun tidak mempunyai libido tinggi karena jika terus seperti ini, bagaimana dengan kuliah Minseok? Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Minseok sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Minseok yang dipenuhi peluh.

"Woah," hanya satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sehun, namun seakan sudah menggambarkan seluruh perasaan kagumnya, "itu tadi hebat, _Hyung_!" wajah Sehun terlihat begitu berseri-seri dan Minseok memukul bahunya keras, membuat sang pemilik wajah berseri meringis.

"Hebat, hebat! Hebat apanya? Bagian belakangku mati rasa, bodoh!" Sehun menyeringai mendengar protesan Minseok, ia mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Minseok sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya, "Nanti juga terbiasa kok, _Hyung_."

_Anak sialan_. Minseok berpikir, ia mendengus dan membalik tubuhnya, membelakangi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi kekanakan Minseok, tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang mungilnya, menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya sebelum berbisik pelan tepat pada telinganya, "Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_." Minseok terdiam, membiarkan senyum menghiasi bibirnya sebelum ia menjawab.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh."

**Epilog**

Kriing

Kriing

Minseok mengerang pelan, mengusap kedua kelopak matanya malas sebelum membuka keduanya. Mengerjap perlahan, matanya berusaha menyesuaikan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya, tangannya terjulur, bergerak-gerak mencari letak ponselnya yang berdering. Ketika ia menemukannya ia segera menekan tombol hijau.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" sapanya dengan suara malas, tak lupa menguap pada akhir kalimat.

"Baozi, _apa aku mengganggumu?_" tanya suara di seberang sana dan Minseok tidak perlu berpikir dua kali tentang siapa pemilik suara itu. Minseok menguap sekali lagi, "Eung… tidak terlalu sih, kenapa?" tanyanya.

Tak ada jawaban di seberang sana.

"Luhan?" Minseok memanggilnya dan Luhan berdeham canggung di seberang sana.

"_Kau tahu, Minseok… tentang taruhanku dan Jongdae?_" tanya Luhan, nada suaranya terdengar sangat berhati-hati, seakan takut Minseok bisa meledak saat ini juga. Minseok bergumam, nada kesal terdengar jelas, tentu saja ia ingat taruhan bodoh itu. "_jadi begini, yah, karena Jongdae itu tidak percaya bahwa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, ia…._"

Minseok menjadi tak sabaran, Luhan tak pernah menggantungkan kalimatnya, anak itu terkesan blak-blakan dan _to the point_. "Ia kenapa, Luhan?"

"_Ia memasang kamera penyadap pada kamarmu Minseok dan maafkan aku aku cinta kamu dadah._" Luhan berkata cepat tanpa tanda koma, meninggalkan Minseok terdiam dengan nada terputusnya sambungan telepon sebagai latar belakang musiknya.

Jongdae. Memasang kamera penyadap. _Di kamarnya_.

_Oh_.

**-END-**

**Oh.**

**Kamera penyadap.**

_**Nice one**_**, Jongdae :9**

**Lololol. Abaikan. Ugh, aku bete lagi sama **_**smut**_**nya, sebelum bagian yang 'menjurus', aku sempat mengerang sekitar tiga kali dan akhirnya membiarkan tanganku menangani sisanya. Jujur, ide pertama yang muncul saat aku pengen menulis cerita ini adalah **_**epilog**_**nya, lmao aku suka sekali menulis bagian itu meskipun sangat buru-buru.**

**Oke, aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan. Maaf dan terima kasih sudah membaca, betewe, 'Fanfiction' akan mengalami yang namanya **_**slow update**_** jadi maaf sekali. Aku bener-bener sibuk apalagi sebentar lagi udah UTS, 'kan? ;;3;;  
**

**Pengganti visual A-Pink, **

**twentae**

**P.S T.O.P itu biasku di Big Bang hakhakhakhak #geplak**


End file.
